mitchellbeausejourfandomcom-20200215-history
Nickelodeon
Nickelodeon (often shortened to Nick, and originally called Pinwheel) is an American basic cable and satellite television network that is owned by Viacom. As of August 2013, Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite is available to approximately 98,799,000 pay television households (86.51% of households with television) in the United States. Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by Nickelodeon Nickelodeon's schedule currently consists largely of original series aimed at pre-teens and young teenagers, including animated series. 'Nicktoons' Nicktoons is Nickelodeon's branding for their original animated TV series (a brand that has seldom been used by Nickelodeon itself since the launch of the Nicktoons digital cable and satellite channel in 2002). 'Movies' Nickelodeon does not air movies on a regular basis; however, it does produce its own original made-for-cable television movies, which usually premiere in weekend evening timeslots. 'Programming blocks' 'Current' *'Nick at Nite' – Nick at Nite (stylized as "nick@nite") is Nickelodeon's nighttime programming service, which debuted on July 1, 1985, and broadcasts Sunday through Wednesdays from 8:00 pm–7:00 am, Thursdays and Fridays from 9:00 pm–7:00 am and Saturdays and holidays from 10:00 pm–7:00 am ET/PT. *''Nick: The Smart Place to Play'' – Nickelodeon currently programs shows targeted at preschool-age children on Monday through Fridays from 8:30 am–2:00 pm ET/PT (7:00–10 am during the summer months, other designated school break periods and on major holidays).[2] *''Gotta See Saturdays ''– "Gotta See Saturdays" is a morning animation and evening live-action block airing on Saturdays from 9:00 am–1:30 pm and 8–10 pm ET/PT. 'Former' *'Nick Jr.' – Nick Jr. was a programming block on the Nickelodeon television channel, seen on Nickelodeon weekday mornings. It was aimed at kids ages two to six years. On September 28, 2009, Nick Jr. was launched as a full channel, being moved out of Nickelodeon. It is owned by MTV Networks, a division of Viacom International. *'TEENick' – TEENick was a teen-oriented television programming block that aired on Nickelodeon. The block launched on March 6, 20011 and lasted until February 2, 2009. TEENick aired on Sunday nights from 6:00-9:00 pm ET/PT. *'Nick in the Afternoon' – Nick in the Afternoon was a programming block on Nickelodeon that aired from 1995 to 1998 on weekday afternoons during the summer, hosted by Stick Stickly, a Mr. Bill like popsicle stick puppeteered by Rick Lyon and voiced by New Yorker Paul Christie (who would later voice Nick Jr. mascot, Moose A. Moose until 2012). *'U-Pick Live' – U-Pick Live is a program that aired on Nickelodeon from October 14, 2002 to May 27, 2005 on weekday afternoons from Nickelodeon Headquarters in New York City's Times Square. Starting at 5:00 pm EST to 7:00 pm EST. *'SNICK' – SNICK (short for Saturday Night Nickelodeon) is a two-hour programming block on the American cable television network Nickelodeon, geared toward older (tween to teen) audiences, that ran from August 15, 1992 until August 28, 2004. *''Nick Studio 10'' – "Nick Studio 10" is a late afternoon programming block that debuted on February 18, 2013, airing weekdays from 4:00–6:00 pm ET/PT. 'Seasonal programming blocks and events' *''Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards'' – The Kids' Choice Awards are a 90-minute long annual event held on the last Saturday night in March (formerly the first Saturday in April until 2008), that is broadcast live on the network (though broadcast on a three-hour delay on the channel's Pacific Time Zone feed and the Eastern and Central time zone version of Nick 2 that simulcasts the Pacific time zone feed for digital cable subscribers). *'Worldwide Day of Play' – The "Worldwide Day of Play" is an annual event held on a Saturday afternoon in late September that launched on October 2, 2004, to mark the conclusion of the "Let's Just Play" campaign that launched the same year, both of which are designed to influence kids to exercise and participate in outdoor activities; during the event, schools and educational organizations are also encouraged to host local events to promote activity among children. Related networks and services 'Nick at Nite' Nick at Nite (stylized as "nick@nite") is Nickelodeon's nighttime programming service, which debuted on July 1, 1985, and broadcasts Sunday through Wednesdays from 8:00 pm–7:00 am, Thursdays and Fridays from 9:00 pm–7:00 am and Saturdays from 10:00 pm–7:00 am ET/PT. 'Current sister channels' 'Nicktoons' This channel debuted on May 1, 2002, and was known as Nicktoons TV from its launch until May 2003 and as Nicktoons Network from 2005 until September 2009. 'Nick Jr.' Originally launching on February 2, 1999, and based on the former Noggin – which starting in 2002, shared channel space with the teen-oriented The N (now TeenNick, and operating as a separate channel from Nick Jr. since December 31, 2007), the network was rebranded Nick Jr. on September 28, 2009. 'TeenNick' This television channel in the United States is aimed at teenagers and young adults. The channel is named after the former TEENick weekend evening program block on Nickelodeon, that ran from July 2000 to February 2009. 'TV Land' A cable channel that was based on the Nick at Nite block (and is usually carried on the basic tiers of cable and satellite providers), TV Land debuted on April 29, 1996, and originally aired classic television programming from the early 1950s to the 1970s. 'Former sister channels' 'Nickelodeon Games and Sports for Kids' Nickelodeon Games and Sports for Kids (commonly referred to in on-air usage as Nickelodeon GAS or Nick GAS), was an American digital cable and satellite television channel that was launched on March 1, 1999, as part of MTV Networks' suite of digital cable channels. Nick GAS was essentially a children's version of (and Viacom's answer to) GSN, which had launched in December 1994. The channel ceased operations on December 31, 2007, on digital cable providers, with an automated loop remaining on Dish Network due to unknown factors until April 23, 2009. 'Other services' *'Nick HD:' Nick HD is the on-air name for the network's HD channel, which is carried by most of the major American cable providers on a simulcast schedule that broadcasts programs based on an Eastern/Central and a Pacific/Mountain schedule. It launched in 2003. *'Nick 2:' Nick 2 is the on-air name for a feed provided by Nickelodeon to digital cable providers that features either the Pacific/Mountain or Eastern/Central feed of the channel. *'Nick on Demand:' Nick on Demand is a free video-on-demand service available on most cable and satellite providers, carrying Nickelodeon's live-action, animated, and preschool programming. International In 1995, Nickelodeon only had international channels in the UK, Australia and Germany in addition to the flagship American channel, but had created blocks or put their shows on other blocks in 70 countries. Since the mid-1990s and early 2000s, Nickelodeon as a brand has expanded into include language- or culture-specific Nickelodeon channels for various other territories in different parts of the world including Europe, the Middle East, Russia, Asia, and recently Canada, and has licensed some of its cartoons and other content, in English and local languages, to TV and cable stations. Category:The Mitchell Beausejour Company Wiki